Jacko's Revenge
by badboylover24
Summary: Jacko and Skrawl have teamed up to defeat Rudy, and Jacko plans to do so with Penny. Can Rudy save her? And will Skrawl have a change of heart when he realizes what Jacko plans to do with her?
1. Penny Kidnapped

I do not own Chalkzone or the characters in this fanfic. Also, this is sort of a parody of Revenge of the Monsters from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.

**Ch.1: Penny Kidnapped**

"It's great that you and Rudy are dating now, Penny," Queen Rapsheeba said to her. Penny was visiting Chalkzone on her own thanks to her own Magic Chalk, which she still has. Since her previous time in Chalkzone on her own, Penny has been hanging out with Rapsheeba, and the two of them became fast friends.

"I know," Penny said to her friend. "I can't wait until—" She was suddenly cut off when a net suddenly fell on Rapsheeba.

"Rapsheeba, what—" Penny started before someone grabbed her from behind.

"Gotcha, little Pennita," an all-too-familiar voice said to her.

"Skrawl!" she screamed as the monstrous-looking Zoner jumped onto a hover-board. He then zoomed off with his new hostage as Rapsheeba got out of the net and ran off to get help.


	2. Rudy to the Rescue

**Ch.2: Rudy to the Rescue**

Back at the real world, Rudy had finished his homework and is now getting ready to visit Chalkzone. Since he and Penny have been dating, they have been studying together and the homework part had become a quick and easy breeze for him. Getting out his piece of Magic Chalk, Rudy went over to his blackboard and drew a portal to Chalkzone. He then stepped into it and was greeted by a freaked-out Snap.

"Rudy!" he yelled, making the young artist jump with surprise. "Aw, thank goodness you're here, Bucko! We got a problem."

"Snap, calm down," Rudy said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Penny," the blue superhero said frantically. "She was here in Chalkzone with Queen Rapsheeba when Skrawl came out of nowhere and captured her!"

"What?" the boy yelled. "Oh, no! What do you think he's gonna do to her?"

"I don't know," Snap answered, "but it can't be anything good."

"C'mon, we gotta help her," Rudy replied, running to save his girlfriend. Snap then followed his friend, hoping that Penny's okay as well.


	3. Penny Meets Jacko

**Ch.3: Penny Meets Jacko**

At Castle Skrawl, the pumpkin-headed vampire Jacko was going though some papers while sitting in one of the comfy couches of the well-decorated living room. Just then, one of the Beenie Boys flew over to him.

"Whacha doin'?" he asked, causing Jacko to jump with a yelp. He then turned to the annoying henchman of his new partner Skrawl indignantly.

"Don't surprise me like that!" he snapped as Skrawl came in with a gagged/tied-up Penny on his shoulder. "What are you trying to do, give me a second heart attack?"

"Yeah, I know," Skrawl said as he walked up to his pumpkin-headed partner. "The Beenie Boys can be a real pain in the neck, but they're the first to answer my Henchmen Wanted Ad. I'm just curious, too, but what _are_ you doing with those papers?"

"Just working on a new song," Jacko answered, putting the papers away, "me being a rock star in Nightzone and all." He then stood up and smiled when he saw the frightened Penny.

"And who is this cute young lady you brought here?" he asked.

"This is Penny, Rudy's little smart friend I told you about," Skrawl said before handing her over to his Beenie Boys. "You boys make sure she's comfortable."

"Right, Boss," they replied before flying off with her.

"She's quite cuter than your description of her, Skrawl," Jacko said, his gaze not leaving Penny as the Beenie Boys placed her in a cushioned cage.

"Uh, yeah," Skrawl replied, a little weirded out by that look of interest in his new partner's eyes. "Cute _and _smart; those are the main reasons why Rudy's dating her." Jacko turned to him in reply.

"Penny is now Rudy's girlfriend?" he asked, sounding even more interested.

"Yeah," Skrawl answered with a shrug, "at least that's what I heard from her talk with Queen Rapsheeba." Jacko then returned his attention to the caged Penny.

"That should make our revenge on Rudy Tabootie even more pleasant," Jacko chuckled evilly.

"I just hope it doesn't involve a love triangle," Skrawl stated. "I hate those things. The main lovebird has to choose between the two who loves him/her that it's too confusing. Plus, I hate it when someone tries to come between two lovebirds and destroy their love like in one of those soap operas. Too heart-wrenching, ya know?" Jacko frowned in reply.

"Rudy should have known that part as well," he muttered under his breath. Skrawl turned to him in reply.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jacko answered quickly. "By the way, do you have the weapon that the Craniacs made for you?"

"Right here," Skrawl answered, bringing out a large, dangerous-looking, red ray gun with a smile. "This baby's so bad, it'll make outlaws more pleasant."

"Splendid," Jacko said. "Rudy won't know what hit him." Skrawl then turned to Penny with concern.

"Hey, Jacko," he said, "quick question: what are we gonna do with Penny after Rudy's taken care of?"

"Not to worry, Skrawl," Jacko answered his misfit partner, turning to Penny seductively. "I have a special plan for her." Penny whimpered from the look in Jacko's eyes as he winked at her, making Skrawl a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, okay," he replied, a little freaked out. "Well, I better go get Rudy then." Jacko then turned to Skrawl as his partner headed for the door.

"Before you leave, Skrawl," he said, "I want to ask you something." Skrawl turned to Skrawl with confusion.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How would you like to be my best man for my wedding?" Jacko asked. Skrawl blinked in reply as Penny gasped with the gag in her mouth.

"Your…best man?" he stuttered, a bit surprised. "Well…I'd be honored. Thanks, Jacko. Who's the lucky girl?" Jacko then turned to Penny seductively again.

"Let's just say she's someone who matches Penny's description," he answered. "You know, cute and smart." Skrawl silently shuddered at his partner's weirdness again.

"Uh, cool," he replied nervously. "Sounds like the perfect girl for ya. Well, better go get Rudy. Keep an eye on Penny while I'm gone. See ya!" He then rushed out the door and closed it behind him.

"Ho-ho-kay!" he replied to himself. "_That_ was just plain freaky on so many levels! He was a major nutcase even _before_ I became his partner." Back in the living room, Jacko walked up to Penny's cage as she looked up at him with fear. He simply smiled at her as his fangs grew sharper and his eyes glowed red.

"Soon," he said, holding up her chin with one bony finger, "you will be mine…and Rudy will experience the same pain as I have from being robbed of a loved one."


	4. A Second Chance for Skrawl?

**Ch.4: A Second Chance for Skrawl?**

Back with Rudy and Snap, they were searching all over the chalk cities for any leads of where Skrawl might have taken Penny. So far, they have found out nothing and have to take a break from searching in a dark alley.

"I can't believe we don't have a lead yet," Rudy groaned. "There must be some sort of clue we could use."

"Yeah," replied Snap, "but what?" Before Rudy could answer, there was a blast above them, and they quickly moved out of the way. Looking at the side, they found Skrawl there with the laser gun in his hand.

"Peek-a-boo!" he cried with a sinister smile. "I see you!"

"I had to ask," groaned Snap as he and Rudy dodged another blast from the gun.

"Skrawl, you better not have hurt Penny!" Rudy threatened.

"Cool your jets, kid," Skrawl shot back. "I didn't do anything to hurt her. Jacko and I just kidnapped her to get to you."

"JACKO?" his two enemies cried in shock.

"Yeah, you know," he stated, "pumpkin head, red suit and cape, top hat…he's not to hard to remember. He makes a swell partner, although he suddenly asked me to be his best man when we just teamed up."

"His best man?" asked Snap.

"Yeah," Skrawl. "He said his bride's kinda like Penny, but I didn't get her name ye—Oh, why am I telling you these things? I should be blasting you two; I'm behind schedule as it is already."

"Skrawl, wait!" Rudy cried as his enemy held up his gun at him again. "Can't you just hear us out first?"

"What makes you think I _want_ to?" Skrawl snapped.

"Because it's the most humane thing to do," Snap answered. Skrawl turned to the blue superhero with an arched eyebrow.

"It is?"

"Yeah, you can't ignore that, can ya?"

"Fine," Skrawl sighed, lowering his gun. "I'll listen. But just as long as it's not another trick."

"Professor?" Snap then said to Rudy, who then walked up to his enemy.

"Skrawl," he said, "can't you see what Jacko's up to?"

"Not really," Skrawl answered with a shrug. "He's at my place right now, so I can't see him from here." Rudy slapped his forehead with a groan.

"It's an expression, Skrawl," Snap explained calmly.

"Oh, sorry," he replied. "Go on."

"You said that Jacko's bride is like Penny," Rudy said. "Isn't she the only girl you know who matches her description from Jacko?"

"Well, yeah," Skrawl answered, "but what makes you think he's interested in her?"

"Skrawl, think," Snap answered. "Did he do anything to Penny that made you uncomfortable?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it," he answered, "Jacko was winking at her rather strangely."

"And smiling at her seductively?" Snap inquired.

"How did you kno—Aww, chalk dust!" Skrawl cried, slapping his forehead. "He's plannin' to marry Penny?" His two enemies nodded to him in reply.

"What's he thinking?" he replied. "Penny's too young for him, not to mention she already got _you_, Rudy!"

"He probably wants me to suffer the same pain he suffered when I stole his bride from him," Rudy answered.

"You stole his bride?" Skrawl replied.

"He fell for my 'Jill'-o-Lantern that I was entering for a Halloween contest," Rudy explained. "Either way, if you don't stop him, he's gonna make Penny a vampire like him."

"You're right," Skrawl replied. "I better go help Penny and tell Jacko that I had to resign from his best man offer."

"That was easy," Snap said to Rudy before the monstrous Zoner held his laser at them again.

"_After_ I vaporize you, of course," he then added. Snap then hid behind Rudy before the young Creator moved the laser aside.

"Vaporizing us isn't your only option, Skrawl," he said.

"That's what I told Craniac 4," Skrawl replied, "but he said filleting you would get too messy for the weak stomach."

"What I mean is you could team up with us," Rudy explained. Skrawl lowered his gun in surprise.

"What?" he and Snap replied in unison.

"Skrawl," Rudy said to him, "I know you started out as a villain because everybody was frightened by your appearance. And you also refused to trust Penny and me because we used your own trust against you in order to defeat you. But I believe that when the chips are down, you can earn the chance to be respected and learn to trust us again by proving everybody that deep down, you can be a hero of Chalkzone. So what will it be, Skrawl? Being feared as a villain for the rest of your life, or being seen as a hero in Penny's eyes?"


	5. The New Skrawl

**Ch.5: The New Skrawl**

Back at Castle Skrawl, Jacko sat on the sofa, looking at his papers in which he's planning his and Penny's wedding. He then held up a quick sketch of Penny in a bridal gown and turned to Penny.

"Let's see," he said to her. "What color would suit you perfectly for your gown? Fuchsia Rose or Pale Lavender?" Penny whimpered in her gag as she squirmed to get out of her bonds.

"You are probably right, my dear," Jacko answered with a shrug. "You would look better in Cerulean Sapphire; it's a lovelier color." Just then, Skrawl came in with, to Penny's dismay, Rudy's body on his shoulder.

"I'm back," he said as Jacko put the wedding papers away, "and I brought ya an early wedding present."

"Splendid work, Skrawl," the pumpkin-headed vampire said with approval. "You have defeated Rudy Tabootie."

"I'd figured you'd like my gift," Skrawl replied, dropping Rudy's body to the floor with a smile.

"And what of Snap?" asked Jacko.

"Let's just say when I blasted Rudy," Skrawl answered with a sinister chuckle, "the blue boy _literally_ went to pieces." Jacko then noticed that Skrawl was wearing a black cape on his left side.

"What's with the cape?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Oh," Skrawl answered, turning to it, "it's something I'm planning to wear for your wedding. Cool, huh?"

"Yes, I believe so," Jacko answered, "but why wearing it on the side?"

"It's a new trend," Skrawl answered with a smiling shrug.

"A new trend?" replied the interested Jacko. "Hmmm…perhaps I should try it myself sometime." He then walked over to the frightened Penny.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Skrawl as his partner took her out of the cage.

"Since Rudy has been taken care of," Jacko answered, "Penny has outgrown her usefulness." Skrawl gasped as Jacko's fangs grew and his eyes became red. The vampire then leaned forward to Penny's neck, but before he can bite her…

"To you, maybe," Rudy said, standing up straight and taking out his Magic Chalk, "but not to us!" Jacko turned to the young boy with shock.

"Rudy!" he yelled, letting go of Penny and tackling him before he could draw something. "Nice try, boy, but you tripped at the finish line."

"Then it's time to pass the baton," Rudy said. "Skrawl, now!" Skrawl's cape flew up to reveal a silver robot arm attached to his left side and bearing a curious emblem on the top of the hand. The arm then morphed into a machine gun/crossbow, which he fired at Jacko, pinning him to the wall by his cape and jacket with cross-shaped arrows.

"Nice aim, Skrawl," Rudy said, standing up again as his new ally untied Penny.

"Thanks," he replied as Penny stood up, freed from her bonds. Rudy then went up and hugged Penny.

"Are you okay, Penny?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Rudy," she answered before turning to Skrawl, "and thank you for saving my life, Skrawl."

"No problem, Penny," he answered with a blush. "I think you're starting to get more creative by the minute; this Armorph you drew before is totally awesome." He then flexed his new arm.

"Thanks," Penny replied. "So, what are we going to do with Jacko?"

"I think I got an idea," Skrawl answered.

"Alright, Skrawly," Snap said, opening the door to the Linoleum Mansoleum. "Get ready to throw him over the plate." Skrawl then picked up his ex-partner with his Armorph and, as if he was a baseball pitcher, threw him into the Mansoleum. With a cry, Jacko crashed into the building, and the door closed and locked behind him.

"Alright, Skrawl," Rudy said, giving him a high-five. "Locking him up in the Linoleum Mansoleum is a great idea; he won't be causing anyone else anymore trouble for quite a while."

"Are you sure it's not pronounced 'mausoleum'?" asked Penny.

"That's what I thought, too," Skrawl answered, "but then, it wouldn't rhyme. Either way, Penny, I'm sorry for almost getting you turned into a vampire by Jacko."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Skrawl," Penny said. "You didn't know Jacko was going to make me his bride. Besides, you were able to make up for your past crimes by saving me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Skrawl said before turning to his Armorph. "You think I can get a girlfriend with this baby?"

"Maybe," Snap said, "but I think we should get you a new look to go with it. I'm thinking a cowboy hat with a trenchcoat to make you look like Van Helsing. Oh-oh-oh, or maybe a red headband tied around your head to give ya a Rambo look."

"You really think I'd look like Rambo with a red headband around my head?" asked Skrawl. Rudy and Penny just laughed in reply.


End file.
